1. Technical Field
The technology of this disclosure pertains generally to regenerative transceivers, particularly to regenerative transceivers utilizing a resonant structure as a filter element, and still more particularly to regenerative transceivers utilizing a resonant structure as a filter element within an amplified positive feedback loop.
2. Background Discussion
Regenerative transceivers in most designs use isolation amplifiers to decouple an input antenna from the loop amplifier. Such isolation amplifiers require substantial power, ruling them out for ultra low power (<1-5 μW) transceiver applications.